


Blonde

by GreenLemon



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenLemon/pseuds/GreenLemon
Summary: This kinda random idea popped into my head about Josh and Donna's kids...All dialogue because I'm lazy.Please leave feedback!!





	Blonde

“I thought blonde hair was recessive?”

“... What?”

“Like genetics. I thought the blonde hair gene was recessive to the dark hair gene.”

“It’s polygenic.”

“Poly-what?”

“Polygenic, Josh. You know, like when a trait is controlled by multiple genes. It’s not a simple dominant-recessive relationship is what I’m saying.”

“I’m not even gonna begin to ask how you know that.”

“I paid attention in ninth grade biology, Josh.”

“Well, all I’m trying to say is, how come all of our kids are blonde?”

“Is this what this is? That none of our kids have your hair? Well, you’d be wrong anyway. Noah seems like he might end up with your hairline.”

“God, the one trait I hoped my kids wouldn’t inherit.”

“I find it charming.”

“You find all of me charming.”

“Evidently not your immodesty… If it’s any consolation to you, Cessie has brown eyes.”

“That’s one more thing I don’t get. I thought blue eyes were recessive as well.”

“Polygenic, Josh.”

“I just wish our kids looked more like me is all.”

“They _do_. Noah also has your dimples.”

“Definitely will come in handy when he’s old enough to like girls. I know for a fact _you_ find them irresistible.”

“You are so full of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned in "February" that my headcanon was that Josh and Donna's kids were named Noah, Leah, and Francesca "Cessie," aged 9, 7, and 2. It's also part of my headcanon that they are all blonde because it seemed like it would annoy Josh a bit. I'd always imagined Leah looking like one of the Allan twins.


End file.
